Ne m'oublies pas
by NothernWolf
Summary: Jane et Maura, ça a toujours été une amitié fusionnelle entre elles. Mais un jour, Jane se fait tirer dessus. Après de longs jours de coma, elle se réveille enfin mais la jeune femme ne reconnait pas Maura. Et si cette amnésie donnait de nouvelles perspectives à la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes ? #Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 1.**

La nuit tombait sur Boston, la journée avait été calme. Aucun corps n'était arrivé sur la table d'autopsie de Maura Isles et la blonde en était bien contente. Elle prit son sac à main sur son bureau et éteignit les lumières de la morgue. Le commissariat était déjà bien vide à cette heure-ci et les équipes de nuit commençaient déjà à arriver. Les talons de la docteur claquaient sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée d'habitude bondé de monde. La jeune femme posa son sac sur le comptoir de la réception et regarda l'heure : 21H27. Elle avait rendez-vous ici à 21H30 avec Jane Rizzoli. La lieutenant avait quelques rapports à compléter et elle avait donné rendez-vous à son amie pour qu'elles aillent manger Thaïlandais à un restaurant à quelques blocs du commissariat.

21H42. Jane débarqua finalement dans le hall au pas de course, une seule manche de sa veste enfilé et son badge encore autour du cou. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Maura en affichant un air désolée.

\- Excuse moi Maura ! Frost m'a donné un troisième rapport à remplir au dernier moment et il me manquait des éléments.

\- On a qu'à dire que c'est toi qui m'invite et on est quitte Jane.

La brune roula des yeux et regarda son amie en penchant la tête. Le doc avait vraiment le don de tirer la situation à son avantage ce qui fit sourire Jane.

\- On verra si tu ne m'embêtes pas durant tout le trajets !

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction de la sortie du commissariat. Les rues du quartier étaient déjà vides à cette heure-ci et on entendait seulement le bruit lointain des grandes avenues de la ville. Le temps était doux à cette période de l'année et les deux amies décidèrent donc de ce rendre au restaurant à pieds, Maura prétexta que c'était meilleur pour l'environnement ce qui fit à la fois sourire et râler Jane. Alors que la brune entreprit de charrier son amie sur le sujet, un homme les bouscula. Dans la bousculade, il arracha le sac à main de Maura et se mit à courir en direction d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue principale.

\- Oh non ! HE MON SAC ! C'EST UN PRADA ! Hurla Maura.  
\- Tu bouges pas !

Avant même que Maura ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Jane se lança à la poursuite du voleur. Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser un délit mineur se produire sous ses yeux ! La soirée se déroulait bien en plus, ce n'était pas le moment de la gâcher. La jeune femme s'engagea dans la rue. Elle ralentit le pas en voyant que le voleur était bloqué par un grillage qui séparait la ruelle d'un avenue. La brune rigola légèrement et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Bon sang, tu m'auras fais courir mais c'est pas ton jour de chance. Rend moi le sac et mets les mains sur la tête. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour vol à l'arrachée.

Un cliquetis familier fit redresser la tête de Jane. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé, elle se retrouvait avec le canon d'un 9mm automatique collé sur le front. La flic plaça les mains en évidence pour montrer qu'elle n'allait rien faire de stupide. Malgré tout, Jane ne perdit pas son sang froid. A l'école de Police, on leur avait toujours appris à discuter avec une personne braquant une arme sur quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça marchait quand on était la personne menacé ? La brune allait le découvrir.

\- Ok, ok. On va discuter, d'accord ? Ne faites rien que vous regretteriez, d'accord ?

\- Je.. J'ai pas le choix ! M'arrêtez pas ou je.. Je tire ! Ok ?!

L'homme semblait paniqué et à l'intonation de sa voix, il n'était pas vieux. Une vingtaine d'année tout au plus. Sûrement un gamin des quartiers qui tentait de se faire de l'argent. Jane prit une voix rassurante, elle ne devait pas faire de gestes brusques et se montrer confiance face à son agresseur, c'était le secret.

\- Oui, oui. Je comprend. Mais baisse cette arme qu'on puisse discuter, d'accord ?

\- P.. Pardon.. Vous devez pas bouger, ok ? OK ?!

\- Oui, je bouge pas. Regarde, je bouge pas.

\- JANE !

Tout se passa alors très vite, Jane se retourna brusquement vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien : Maura. Maura se trouvait à l'entrée de la ruelle, pétrifiée par la scène. Un coup de feu retentit dans la ruelle, puis un deuxième. La brune hurla en pensant que le tireur avait dirigé son arme sur Maura mais soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud ce soir là. Sa vision se brouilla et elle fût brutalement poussé contre le mur, sa tête heurta le bitume violamment. L'agresseur prenait la fuite en direction de Maura mais cette dernière ne fit rien. Elle courrait en direction de Jane, la blonde semblait hurler mais Jane n'entendait rien. Elle fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en voyant la docteur se jeter au sol dans sa direction. C'était donc elle qui s'était faite tirer dessus, quelle ironie. Puis, tout devint noir.

\- JAAAANE ! JANE ! OH MON DIEU ! JANE RESTE EVEILLEE ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Maura hurlait à plein poumons. Elle avait les mains collantes, couvertes par le sang de son amie. De ses mains habituelles si sûres d'elles mais ce soir là tremblantes, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro des secours. Elle posa le téléphone en mode haut parleurs sur le sol et entreprit de donner les premiers soins à Jane. La docteur regarda l'heure. 21H57. Son amie s'était faite tirer à deux reprises au niveau de la poitrine et elle semblait souffrir d'une commotion cérébrale étant donné qu'elle saignait au niveau du crâne. Elle hurla qu'elle avait besoin d'une ambulance à son interlocutrice à l'autre bout du fil. Maura précisa que la personne touché était une policière de la police de Boston. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gyrophares de l'ambulance éclairèrent la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvait les deux jeunes femmes. Les médecins urgentistes prirent le relais, Maura resta les yeux rivés sur le corps de son amie inerte qui fût placé sous assistance respiratoire. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la docteur et ses yeux remplit de larmes se dirigèrent vers ses mains pleines de sang.

Tout était de sa faute. Jane s'était faite tiré dessus à cause d'elle et ça, Maura ne se le pardonnerait jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais je préfère ne pas me perdre dans des descriptions longues. De plus, je préfère essayer de vous fournir un chapitre assez court mais plus régulièrement ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques dans vos commentaires. Promis, j'essayerai d'être un peu moins sadique dans les chapitres à venir aha ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 2.**

Bip. Bip. Bip. Le bruit était régulier mais Jane l'entendait comme si le bruit venait de loin. C'était comme si elle était enfermé sous une cloche de verre. Elle grimaça, la brune avait la bouche pâteuse comme un lendemain de soirée arrosé. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux, c'était comme si elle avait dormit une éternité et que ses yeux s'étaient collés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la flic se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Dehors, la nuit tombait déjà sur Boston. Un nombre incalculable de bouquets de fleurs trônaient un peu partout dans la chambre laissant une odeur enivrante dans la chambre. L'air qui entrait dans les poumons de la jeune femme était comme du feu, à vrai dire, elle avait mal partout. Jane se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital en toussant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait des tuyaux aux narines qui étaient reliés à une pompe à oxygène qui produisait un bruit constant dans la chambre. Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ? Pourquoi était-elle au fond d'un lit d'hôpital ? La brune était tellement absorbée par les questions lui venant à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme blonde endormit dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. La blonde s'était servie de son écharpe comme une couverture et, à en voir ses traits tirés, elle semblait au bout du rouleau. Jane la regarda dormir quelques instants, elle semblait paisible comme ça et la brune ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Alors que Jane observait toujours la blonde dormir, après tout c'était la seule chose intéressante à faire dans cette chambre d'hôpital et la jeune femme n'était pas désagréable à regarder, on donna 3 coups à la porte de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Angela Rizzoli, la mère de Jane, qui manqua de lâcher les deux gobelets qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en voyant sa fille éveillée. Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un petit cri qu'elle essaya d'étouffer. Le cri fit d'ailleurs sursauter la blonde sur son fauteuil. Maura ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant Angela planté au milieu de la chambre, c'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. La docteur suivit son regard pour finalement se rendre compte que Jane était réveillée et assise dans son lit.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Jane ! Tu es réveillée !

Avant que quiconque disent quelque chose, la blonde se leva tel une tornade et partie en courant dans le couloir. Jane arqua un sourcil et regarda sa mère d'un air interrogatif. La mère de la lieutenant posa les gobelets d'un air précipité sur une commode et se rua sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oh Jane, j'ai eus si peur, mon dieu !

\- Aïe.. Aïe, aïe, maman. Doucement, bon sang.

Angela lâcha finalement sa fille et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? Se demanda intérieurement Jane. C'était comme si elle était morte... Elle n'était pas morte, si ? La brune n'eut toujours pas le temps de dire ses premiers mots que la blonde de tout à l'heure entra dans la chambre suivit d'un homme à la chevelure grisonnante en blouse blanche.

\- Ca doit faire une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle ait réveillée docteur. Elle ne montre aucun séquelle dût au coma mais elle n'a toujours pas parlé.

\- Je vois Docteur Isles. Madame Rizzoli, Docteur, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que j'examine Jane, s'il vous plait. De plus, je pense que quelques instants seule lui ferait du bien.

Jane était toujours silencieuse fasse à tout ce chahut. On aurait dit qu'elle était le personnage principale d'une de ces séries qui passent à la télé. Toujours silencieuse, elle se laissa examiner par le docteur. Il lui prit la tension, vérifia son rythme cardiaque, son taux de glycémie et tout un tas d'autres choses. Après de longues minutes d'examen, la brune prit finalement la parole. Sa voix rauque la surpris.

\- Je.. Docteur, que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Le docteur fronça les sourcils en observant sa patiente. Il plaça son stéthoscope autour du cou avant de lui répondre.

\- Jane, vous sortez de 12 jours de coma. On vous a tiré dessus, vous avez eut une poumon perforé et vous avez fait une hémorragie. Heureusement, le Docteur Isles était avec vous sur les lieux du drame et elle a put vous prodiguer les premiers soins. Elle vous a clairement sauvé la vie.

\- 12 jours. 12 jours de coma. Mais.. Je.. Je vais bien ?

Jane tombait de haut. Elle avait d'ailleurs la nausée tellement la nouvelle lui en foutait un coup, elle battit des cils. Il faisait soudainement chaud dans la chambre, la jeune femme tira un peu sur le col du t-shirt qu'elle portait. Le docteur posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de sa patiente.

\- Jane, vous allez bien. Le plus dur est passé, d'accord ? A présent, vous allez devoir vous reposer. Pas d'escapade dans les couloirs sans mon autorisation, vous m'entendez ? Je vais rappeler votre mère et votre amie mais ne forcez pas trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela et la blonde revinrent dans la chambre. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux la main. Les deux femmes semblaient proche mais la dénommée Isles, lâcha la main de Angela pour revenir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

\- Jane, tu nous as fais si peur. Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute.. Je..

Jane leva la main pour interrompre la blonde. Tout était de sa faute ? Mais que racontait cette pauvre femme ? Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui lui avait tiré dessus, si ? Dans tout les cas, une chose à la fois et la lieutenant avait un premier mystère à résoudre.

\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais.. Qui êtes-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**En avant pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que comme les autres, il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires qui me motivent à vous écrire encore plus de chapitres ! Je suis impressionnée aussi par le nombre de vue sur cette fiction, vraiment merci beaucoup ! Sans vous, la fiction n'aurait pas lieu de continuer !**

 **A bientôt, pour le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 3.**

 _\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais.. Qui êtes-vous ?_

La question fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Maura et eut le même effet sur Angela puisqu'elle laissa échapper un exclamation face à la question de sa fille. Maura battit des cils en observant son amie. Elle ne savait donc réellement plus qui elle était ? Des années d'amitié, effacées. Comme ça. La brune la regardait droit dans les yeux, tout un tas de questions semblaient se bousculer à la sortie de ses lèvres mais elle restait silencieuse attendant patiemment une réponse de la blonde. Maura prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Jane.. Je suis Maura. Maura Isles, médecin légiste. On travaille ensemble.

Voyant que sa question avait visiblement affecté la dénommée Maura, Jane s'empressa de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée de vous poser cette question.. C'est juste que.. Enfin je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous docteur. C'est vous qui m'avait retrouvé dans la ruelle ? En tout cas, merci hein. Le doc' de tout à l'heure m'a raconté que c'est grâce à vous si je suis en vie. Alors merci, vraiment.

\- Oh Jane..

Maura pris la main de son amie dans la sienne mais cette dernière retira vivement sa main d'un air gêné.

\- Je.. Maman, je suis désolée mais j'aurai besoin de me retrouver seule. Tu pourrais revenir demain ?

Jane était perturbé, tout ceci faisait beaucoup d'informations a digérer d'un coup et la brune sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pour faire le point. Elle posa son regard sur Maura qui s'était levé et avait pris manteau et sac silencieusement. Angela fit de même et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Je repasserai demain. Reposes toi.

\- Et surtout, ne te lèves pas sans l'accord du médecin.

La dernière phrase était sortie de la bouche de Maura sans crier garde, elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de donner une dernière directive à son amie avant de finalement quitter la chambre sans ajouter un mot. La mère de Jane lui emboîta le pas en adressant un léger sourire à sa fille. Jane se retrouva seule, enfin. Dès qu'elle fut seule, la brune repensa à quand Maura lui avait pris la main et elle s'empourpra aussitôt. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elles étaient amies, c'est ça ? La lieutenant se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit et prit son coussin pour y enfouir son visage tout rouge.

\- Bwaaaaaaah..

Une semaine avait passé et Jane devait réapprendre à marcher. Son docteur lui avait expliqué que son amnésie était une sorte de blocage psychologique. Son corps avait subit une telle agression ce fameux soir, qu'il avait préféré en oublier une bonne partie et visiblement, l'oublie était allé un peu plus loin jusqu'à effacer tout les souvenirs concernant Maura qui était présente avec elle ce soir là. Mais l'amnésie entraînait d'autre inconvénients, Jane avait dût mal a reproduire certains gestes quotidien, parfois ses mains ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle désirait et même si ca ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle s'était réveillé, la lieutenant commençait à perdre patience. De plus, Maura n'était pas revenu la voir depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, Jane ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle aurait aimé revoir la jeune femme blonde. D'autant plus que ne pas voir la docteur durant une semaine avait eut le don d'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle appréciait sa présence et elle avait l'impression que la voir l'aurait aidé à aller mieux. Dans tout les cas, après sa séance de kinésithérapie, Jane s'accorda une pause café dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Des cafetières, une télé et des bouquins étaient mis à la disposition des patients et des visiteurs dans cette petite salle qui puait l'hôpital et qui était un peu glauque même aux yeux de Jane. Encore une fois, les mains de la brune ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle voulait et ça faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle se battait avec le filtre à café.

\- Raaah bon sang.. Tu vas.. Te. Mettre. En. Place. OUI ?!

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Le filtre a café vola en l'air tellement Jane sursauta en entendant la question. Elle se retourna doucement et tomba nez à nez avec Maura. La blonde lui adressa un petit sourire timide et s'empressa de ramasser le filtre au sol. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Jane, qui la regardait d'un air médusé, et elle entreprit de mettre le filtre correctement en place et de faire un café à la brune. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient installée dans la salle de repos, une tasse de café à la main et un silence pesant régnant dans la pièce. Ce fut finalement Maura qui prit son courage à deux mains et qui prit la parole.

\- Je sais que j'aurai dûs venir te voir avant Jane mais je voulais te laisser le temps de.. De faire le point, que accepte ce qu'il s'est passé. (Tout en parlant, la blonde farfouillait dans son sac à main) J'ai fais quelques recherches sur les pertes de mémoires et il existe beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet ! On pourrait essayer quelques exercices pour essayer de faire revenir tes souvenirs.

Le docteur Isles sortit d'un air victorieux une liasse de papiers, sûrement les recherches en question. Jane, qui était entrain de boire son café, l'observa de derrière sa tasse. Elle haussa les sourcils fasse à l'enthousiasme de la blonde. La lieutenant trouvait la jeune femme vraiment marrante et pleine de vie ce qui lui arracha un sourire, elle lui répondit alors avec son tacte légendaire.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retrouver mes souvenirs.

Le bras de Maura qui tenait la liasse de papiers retomba mollement contre elle. Elle semblait réellement déçue par la réponse de son amie. Jane ne voulait donc pas se souvenir de leur passé ? Elles avaient pourtant vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

\- Tu ne veux pas te souvenir de nous ? Notre amitié ?

\- Maura, bien sûr que si. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que s'acharner à essayer de le faire revenir fera grand chose. Je pense qu'on devrait tout simplement repartir de zéro et réapprendre à se connaître. Après tout, je dois réapprendre à tout faire donc une chose de plus ou de moins à apprendre, ça ne me tuera pas ! Les souvenirs, on peut en créer de nouveaux, non ?

La blonde observa la brune durant quelques instants. C'était donc ça ? Jane avait fait ses leçons et elle savait que récupérer la mémoire n'allait pas être de tout repos. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Maura ferait tout pour récupérer son amie. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le docteur tendit alors la main vers le lieutenant.

\- Hé bien, pourquoi pas ! Je suis le docteur Maura Isles, enchantée !

Jane afficha un sourire et posa sa tasse de café sur la table devant elle. Elle prit la main de Maura et la serra doucement.

\- Jane Rizzoli. Enchantée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'absence d'une semaine mais entre des problèmes d'internet et mes petites vacances à la mer (sans internet), je n'ai malheureusement pas eut l'occasion de vous poster ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par commentaire ! Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 4.**

Jane lâcha son sac en rentrant enfin dans son appartement. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma et ce n'était que sa première journée de liberté. Les quinze derniers jours avaient été plutôt banal, Maura était venu la voir tout les jours pour le plus grand bonheur de la lieutenant. Elles avaient passé de longues après-midi à « refaire » connaissance. Jane avait vite rattrapé son retard et connaissait à peu près tout sur la vie de Maura, elles étaient de nouveau à égalité sur ce point là. Mais dès que partait Maura, la jeune femme se mettait à ruminer ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. Elle était partagé entre amitié et, autre chose. La brune ne préférait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Refaire connaissance avait eut l'air d'une épreuve pour la docteur et Jane ne voulait pas lui infliger une nouvelle épreuve. Alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées, Maura débarqua dans la pièce en portant un autre sac. On aurait dit qu'elle allait chavirer à un n'importe quel moment du haut de ses talons. Jane s'empressa de venir prendre le sac et s'adressa à la blonde sur un ton moqueur.

\- Hé bien docteur Isles, tu devrais aller faire un tour à la salle de sport pour muscler tout ça.

\- Je préfère la gymnastique du cerveau lieutenant Rizzoli !

Maura avait répondu sur le même ton moqueur avec lequel Jane s'était adressé à elle ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à cette dernière. Jane posa le sac sur le divan et se dirigea vers le frigo dans la cuisine. Une petite exclamation de joie lui échappa et elle attrapa les deux bouteilles de bière qui trônaient dans le frigo. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que ça dans le frigo. Elle les décapsula et en tendit une à Maura qui fit la mou.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux quand même pas un verre ?!

\- Non mais mélanger alcool et anti-douleur ce n'est pas conseillé Jane !

\- Ooooh ! Deux balles ne m'ont pas tué, c'est pas une bière qui va le faire !

La lieutenant engloutit un bon quart de la bière d'un trait en affichant un sourire satisfait. Les bières lui avaient vraiment manqués et voilà que la brune avait envie de faire la fête. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de son amie, elle se tourna vers elle en affichant un sourire malicieux.

\- On pourrait fêter ma sortie ce soir ! Sortir boire un verre ou.. Oh, je sais ! Faire un repas ! Je ne vous aie pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie docteur Isles !

\- Jane, tu ne cuisines pas.

\- Raah ! Ne sois pas rabat joie Maura ! On commandera quelque chose à manger comme.. Comme Thaïlandais tiens !

\- Bon d'accord mais laisse moi m'occuper du vin ! J'aimerai ne pas boire de la bière toute la soirée !

Jane afficha un sourire ravie, elle était contente d'elle. Mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, la lieutenant ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête en invitant son amie pour un dîner. Comme pour faire taire ses pensées, elle reprit une rasade de bière. 19H30. Jane sortait de la douche, il lui restait 30 minutes avant que Maura ne déboule. La brune prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son réveil. Elle passa deux doigts sur les impactes de balles, indélébile, qu'elle avait au niveau de la poitrine. La rugosité des cicatrices sous ses doigts lui arracha un frisson. Jane secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et elle entreprit de s'habiller. Une chemise et un jean ferait l'affaire. 20H05. On frappa enfin à la porte. Jane était prête depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes et elle n'avait rien fait à part attendre l'arrivée de Maura. La brune se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Jane resta bouche-bée devant la Maura fasse à elle. Le docteur Isles s'était visiblement mise sur son 31. Elle portait une robe rouge très élégante mettant en avant ses formes ainsi qu'une rouge à lèvres au rouge tout aussi éclatant. Jane repensa à la chemise et au jean qu'elle portait, elle regretta immédiatement sa décision de porter quelque chose d'aussi banal, que lui était-il passé par la tête ?! Maura coupa court aux pensées de Jane, elle se racla la gorge.

\- Euh.. Jane ? Jane, je peux entrer ?

\- Ah ! Oui, oui, bien sûr !

La brune laissa entrer la blonde et lui prit les deux bouteilles de rouge qu'elle avait à la main pour aller les poser dans la cuisine. Jane ferma les yeux quelques instants et respira un coup. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Ce n'était qu'un repas entre amie, rien de sérieux. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La lieutenant attrapa un tir-bouchon dans un tiroir et s'empressa d'ouvrir une bouteille. De son côté, la docteur s'était bien rendu compte que le comportement de son amie n'était pas celui qu'elle avait d'habitude. Mais elle n'y prêta pas grande attention car depuis que Jane s'était réveillée de son coma, son comportement n'était plus le même. Le lieutenant Rizzoli n'était plus la même et elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Maura s'installa dans le divan en essayant de se faire à l'idée que son amie avait changé. Quelques minutes plus tard Jane arriva dans le salon deux verres à pied et une bouteille à la main. Elle déposa les verres sur la table de salon et entreprit de servir Maura en vin. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'installa finalement aux côtés de son amie. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et but une gorgée de rouge.

La soirée se passa, pour une fois, sans encombres. Le repas que Jane avait commandé s'était avéré délicieux. Le vin avait bien aidé les deux jeunes femmes à se mettre à l'aise et elles rigolaient à grands éclats dans le salon.

\- On aurait presque pus croire que tu avais cuisiné le repas Jane !

\- Oh, Maura, ne me flattes pas comme ça ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

Les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent ensemble de rire ce qui leur rendit les joues encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Jane engloutit le reste de son verre et attrapa une des deux bouteille qui trônaient sur la table. C'est avec déception qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était vide, elle fit une petite moue et attrapa la deuxième, manque de chance : celle-ci aussi était vide. D'un air ronchon la brune se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le bar pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine qu'elle agita devant les yeux de Maura qui renversa la tête en arrière.

\- Aaah.. Jane. Si je bois plus, je quitterai jamais ton canapé !

\- Ce sera pas la première fois que tu dors ici, si ?

\- Non, ce sera pas la première fois ! Mais j'ai oublié mes lunettes de soleil chez moi.. La lumière risque d'être trop agressive pour mes rétines demain matin. Et je sens déjà que mon cerveau est en manque d'hydratation !

\- Aller Docteur Isles, un peu de folie dans votre vie ! Je te prêterai mes lunettes de soleil demain si il n'y a que ça !

Maura leva son verre en gardant la tête en arrière et Jane vint la servir en affichant un sourire satisfait. Elle se servit à son tour avant de reprendre sa place dans le canapé. Le temps s'écoula encore une fois de manière rapide aux yeux de Jane. Il était déjà 3H du matin et les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivaient pas à cours de conversation. La brune avait les joues en feu à cause du whisky et elle s'était finalement allongé dans le canapé, les jambes pliées pour ne pas gêner Maura installée à l'autre bout du canapé. La brune s'était finalement décidé à lâcher son verre et elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être en pleine mer tellement le canapé tanguait dans tout les sens.

\- Jane ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu as vraiment plus aucun souvenir de.. De nous ?

\- Non, aucun. Ca ne revient pas. Parfois je fais des rêves de nous deux, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sont des souvenirs. Généralement ce sont des scènes banales de la vie.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas de ne plus avoir tes souvenirs ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas retrouver ce qu'on avait avant ?

Jane se redressa dans le canapé. Elle avait les cheveux en pétards d'être resté allongé quelques temps, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux afin d'arranger ça. La brune savait que cette conversation viendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle se racla la gorge et s'installa en tailleur dans le canapé afin de faire face à Maura qui l'imita.

\- Maura je.. C'est compliqué. Je pense des choses que je ne comprend pas forcément. Est-ce que c'est le choc ? Le coma ? La perte de mémoire.. Je n'en sais trop rien.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait te faire refaire des examens Jane ! Un IRM, un scanner ?!

\- Maura. Ecoute moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas retrouver ce qu'on avait avant parce que.. Parce que je ne veux pas ressentir ce que je ressentais avant. Je suis bien avec ce que je ressens maintenant.

Il eut un silence dans le canapé qui était pourtant remplis d'éclats de rire il y a quelques heures. Jane observait ses mains qu'elle trituraient dans tout les sens avec nervosité. Maura ne répondait pas, elle fixait Jane en fronçant les sourcils. La lieutenant releva son regard vers la brune, elles s'observèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, sans un mot.

\- Jane. Je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que tu me dis. Tu..

La blonde fut interrompus par Jane qui s'approcha vivement d'elle et qui plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout d'abord, Maura écarquilla les yeux, elle pensa à repousser Jane qui avait sûrement trop bus mais finalement, ce baiser n'était pas désagréable. Le docteur ferma les yeux et se laissa aller quelques instants. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent tout d'abord un baiser timide qui se fit un peu plus sûr. Jane passa une dans les cheveux de Maura, voilà des semaines qu'elle espérait secrètement que ce moment vienne. Elle prit le visage de Maura entre ses mains pour l'embrasser de manière un peu plus confortable. Les mains de la brune se perdirent finalement et vinrent trouver une bretelle de la robe de Maura qu'elle entreprit de descendre. Mais le docteur Isles se recula vivement. Elle observa Jane quelques instants le regard interdit. La blonde secoua la tête, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

\- Jane.. Je.. Je peux pas.. On peut pas faire ça.. Je dois partir. C'est.. C'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer.. Pas entre nous.

Avant que Jane ait le temps de dire quelques choses la blonde se leva d'un bond, enfila ses escarpins, attrapa son sac et s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se leva d'un bond.

\- Maura ! Maura attend, on peut en discuter !

La blonde lança un regard de travers à Jane et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sans ajouter un mot elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle laissant ainsi Jane seule avec ses pensées. La brune se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait tout gâché. Comment allait-elle rattraper ça ?! Maura allait-elle accepter de lui reparler ? Un sanglot lui échappa, elle était bonne à rien.. Le lieutenant attrapa la bouteille de whisky pratiquement vide sur la table de salon et la lança à travers la pièce en poussant un hurlement de rage. La bouteille de whisky s'éclata contre le mur. De son côté, la brune se laissa tomber dans le canapé et enfouit son visage dans un coussin en éclatant en sanglot. Elle avait tout gâché.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction, nous avons dépassé les 2100 vues et je suis vraiment bluffé ! Ca me fait plaisir à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer et vos encouragements me poussent à écrire un nouveau chapitre chaque jour alors merci à vous !**

 **A présent, venons-en à ce chapitre. Je sais, je vous avais dis que je serais un peu moins sadique mais je n'ai pas précisé pour combien de temps. Je sens que certains d'entre vous vont me haïr mais.. C'est pour la bonne cause ! :) Je vous souhaite malgré tout une excellente lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressentis sur mon écriture et le déroulement de l'histoire dans les commentaires ! C'est sur ces belles paroles que je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 !**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 5.**

La sonnerie du réveil de Jane retentit dans sa chambre, la brune se tourna dans son lit en grognant comme un ours. Elle prit une oreiller et se le posa sur le visage comme pour étouffer le son du réveil qui, bien évidemment, ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Nooooooooooon..

La lieutenant écrasa son poing sur l'appareil qui s'éteignit finalement. Elle resta là, étendu sur le dos, un oreiller sur le visage et un mal de crâne qui lui faisait l'effet d'un clou planté dans le cerveau. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, les deux bouteilles de vin, la bouteille de whisky, Maura, les lèvres de Maura. Un gémissement traversa à nouveau l'oreiller. Jane était censé reprendre le boulot aujourd'hui. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis des semaines mais maintenant qu'elle avait une gueule de bois abominable et qu'elle se souvenait de comment s'était terminé la soirée de la veille, elle avait tout sauf envie de reprendre du service. D'autant plus qu'elle allait obligatoirement croiser la jolie blonde. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui le monde avait décidé de ne pas lui accorder une minute de répit, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans la chambre. La brune le chercha à l'aveugle sur sa table de nuit, elle l'attrapa enfin et décrocha.

\- Rizzoli.

\- Salut la belle au bois dormant, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes Frost.

\- Il est 9h30 et on a un cadavre. Ca fait 30 minutes que tu devrais être là.

Jane se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, elle avait littéralement les cheveux en l'air, elle les sentait raides sur sa tête. Elle tourna son regard vers le réveil : 9H32. La brune sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers son armoire.

\- Laisse moi 30 minutes, le temps de m'habiller et.. D'attraper un café. Je te retrouve où ?

\- Au coin de Harrison Avenue et de Berkeley Street, dans Chinatown. Dépêches toi, Korsak va t'assassiner et on a assez d'un cadavre.

30 minutes plus tard, Jane débarquait sur la scène de crime. La brune s'était munie d'une paire de lunettes de soleil (malgré le temps gris) et d'un café XXL. Tout le monde était déjà présent sur la scène de crime y compris Maura. Le docteur Isles était penché sur la victime entrain de l'examiner. Jane regarda le corps de loin, elle eut un haut de cœur en apercevant le corps. Bon sang, comment faisait Maura pour être aussi près ? Le lieutenant bus une gorgée et se tourna vers Frost qui arrivait à grands pas vers elle.

\- Jane, tu m'en dois une.

\- Ouais, ouais.. Bon, fais moi un topo !

\- La victime a 27 ans, elle s'appelle Andrea Jackson. Tuée par balle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Frost, je ne l'ai pas encore autopsié.

Jane sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Maura qui retirait ses gants. Elle avait l'air fraîche comme si la soirée d'hier n'avait pas eut lieu. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours s'en tirer quand de l'alcool était impliqué ? La brune se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Tu devrais plutôt boire de l'eau Jane, ça aiderait à hydrater ton cerveau. La caféine ne va pas t'aider à aller mieux.

Sur ses belles paroles, la blonde tourna les talons et attrapa sa malette de légiste. Elle fit signe aux hommes de la morgue de mettre la victime dans un sac mortuaire afin qu'ils puissent la transférer au labo. Maura se dirigea donc à grands pas vers la camionnette de la morgue pour y prendre place le temps que les techniciens du labo emballent tout et montent dans la camionnette. Les mots que Jane aurait souhaité dire à Maura lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Elle aurait voulut essayer de se rattraper par rapport à hier soir. Lui dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une erreur, essayer de lui faire croire que ce n'était que l'alcool. Jane préférait lui mentir plutôt que Maura sorte de sa vie. Après tout, peut-être qu'avec le temps elle allait réussir à se persuader elle-même que tout ceci n'était pas ce qu'il leur fallait ?

\- Jane, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut concernant la scène de crime. On rentre au commissariat, tu viens ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai ma voiture. Je vous rejoins.

Jane resta planté au milieu de la rue et regarda la camionnette de la morgue s'éloigner. Une fois que la camionnette eut disparut au coin de la rue, la lieutenant se décida enfin à regagner sa voiture, le pas trainant. Elle avait une gueule de bois épouvantable et la journée s'annonçait longue. A l'aide de son café, la brune engloutit deux comprimés contre le mal de crâne. Elle allait en avoir besoin. Le lieutenant passa une bonne partie de la journée derrière son bureau et elle n'avait pas vu Maura de la journée. C'était Korsak qui était allé assister à l'autopsie et la victime était bien décédé suite à un coup à bout portant.. Cavanaugh avait ordonné que Jane reste tranquille au cours de sa première semaine. Visiblement le commissaire voulait ménager sa recrue.

\- Frost, je vais interroger le petit ami de la victime. Tu viens ?

\- Oh Korsak, laisse moi l'interroger, s'il te plaait ! Je reste dans les locaux, y'a rien de dangereux à interroger quelqu'un !

\- Jane..

\- Je me suis ennuyé toute la journée, s'il te plait ! - Bon.. Ok. Mais doucement, le bonhomme a pas l'air commode.

Jane prit le temps de relire le dossier concernant la victime : Andrea Jackson. Visiblement, la jeune femme était sortie avec des amies dans une boîte de nuit de Chinatown la veille. D'après ses amies, la jeune femme avait beaucoup bus ce soir là afin d'oublier une violente dispute avec son petit ami. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, le crime avait eut lieu entre 3h30 et 5h du matin juste après que le groupe d'amies ne se soient quitté. Il était temps pour la lieutenant de rentrer dans l'arène. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et pris une grande inspiration, honnêtement, elle avait peur d'être un peu rouillé après 2 mois sans avoir interrogé quelqu'un. De plus son mal de crâne du matin ne l'avait toujours pas quitté malgré les anti-douleurs qu'elle avait pris. La brune entra finalement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle posa son regard sur l'homme déjà installé : un grand homme d'au moins 1m90, de type asiatique, à en voir sa musculature, il faisait facilement 100 kg et il était sacrément tatoué. Jane ne se dégonfla cependant pas, elle en avait vu des pires. La lieutenant s'installa face au suspect, elle déposa le dossier devant elle. Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de l'homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Zhao, je me présente, je suis le lieutenant Rizzoli. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Non, vous pouvez peut-être éclairer ma lanterne. Lieutenant.

\- Vous connaissez Andrea Jackson ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes ensemble, enfin nous étions.

\- Vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Oui, nous avons rompus il y a peu. On dit qu'elle était dans Chinatown hier soir et qu'elle a eut un accident.

L'homme parlait d'un ton désinvolte, arrogant et vu la façon dont il regardait Jane, il la méprisait clairement. Jane cligna des yeux poliment, elle agrippa le bord de la table d'un main et ouvrit le dossier face à elle. D'une main tremblante, elle déposa une à une les photos du cadavre de Andrea Jackson sur la table. La jeune femme avait un trou au niveau du cœur et visiblement son agresseur l'avait battut avant de lui porter le coup fatale. Jane reposa le plus calmement sa main tremblante sur la table de la salle. Elle respira calmement, elle devait se calmer. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? En plus son mal de crâne n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement, elle sentait que l'interrogatoire n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il était évident, à ses yeux, que ce crime avait été commis par le petit ami.

\- Vous croyez me choquer en me montrant des photos comme ça Lieutenant ?

\- Ca ne vous gêne pas de voir votre petite amie ainsi ?

\- Ex-petite amie.

\- Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

\- Vous vivez Chinatown, non ?

\- Oui, c'est une communauté.

\- Donc vous avez une idée de qui a pus faire ça ? Un ami à vous ? Ou plutôt un ennemis à vous peut-être ?

\- Non.

\- Monsieur Zhao, nous savons tout les deux que les règlements de comptes vont bon train dans votre quartier. Vous nous feriez gagner du temps, à tout les deux, si vous vous décidiez à parler.

\- Je veux un avocat.

\- Vous avez tué votre petite amie.

\- Je viens de vous dire non Lieutenant, je veux parler à mon avocat.

Jane se leva d'un bond. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en tournant le dos au suspect et, ainsi, en faisant face à la vitre sans teint de la salle. Son mal de crâne se faisait plus intense, la lieutenant fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une dizaine de clou enfoncés dans le crâne. Jane refit face au suspect, elle monta le ton.

\- C'est quoi cette fois-ci, hein ? Elle a couché avec un de vos rival ? Vous avez vu rouge alors vous avez décidé de mettre fin à ses jours ?! C'est toujours plus facile avec une arme, hein ? On appuie sur la détente et puis c'est fini !

\- A quoi vous jouez ?! Je vous ai dis que je veux voir mon avocat ! C'est dans mes droits. APPELEZ MON AVOCAT.

L'homme se leva à son tour de sa chaise. Il était menotté mais s'approcha vivement de Jane, l'air menaçant. Tout se passa alors assez vite, Jane porta la main à son arme qu'elle dégaina et qu'elle pointa en direction du suspect. Elle avait mal à la tête bon sang, tellement mal. Au même moment, Korsak et Frost pénètrent en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Frost plaqua le suspect contre un mur et Korsak s'approcha vivement de Jane qui tenait toujours son arme, l'arme tomba au sol. Heureusement, Jane n'avait pas retiré le cran de sûreté donc aucun coup ne partit. Pourquoi avait-elle lâché l'arme d'ailleurs ? Le mal de crâne était tellement fort que la brune entendait les cris de Zhao de façon lointaine.

\- TOUT CECI EST CONTRE MES DROITS ! CE N'EST PAS FINI ! VOUS ALLEZ EN ENTENDRE PARLER !

Jane baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient, Korsak lui attrapa les mains et agita sa main libre devant le visage de Jane qui recula la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jane ? Jane.. Jane tu m'entends ?

\- Je.. Quoi ?

La lieutenant cligna des yeux. Ce mal de tête, elle n'en pouvait plus.. Bon sang. Elle sentait que ses jambes allaient lui faire défaut ce qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à faire. Heureusement, Korsak la rattrapa de justesse. Il l'installa sur la chaise de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Jane. Doucement. Tu.. Oh non. Frost, appelle une ambulance. Appelle une ambulance maintenant.

Frost qui maîtrisait toujours le suspect tourna la tête vers Jane et l'observa d'un air horrifié. Deux hommes en uniformes vinrent embarquer le suspect pour le remettre en cellule et Frost partit en courant appeler les secours. Pourquoi s'affolaient-ils tous ainsi ? Que se passait-il ? Jane lança un regard interrogateur à Korsak qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Au moment où la jeune femme voulut prendre la parole, aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. L'air horrifié elle porta la main à sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle remarqua du sang sur son index. Jane retoucha alors l'extrémité de ses narines, il y avait à nouveau du sang sur ses doigts. Elle saignait, elle saignait du nez mais pourquoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Holà ! Nous voilà enfin au chapitre 6, un chapitre plein de dénouement, de révélations, enfin tout ce que vous me réclamez depuis quelques temps déjà ! J'estime que j'ai assez torturé nos deux héroïnes pour l'instant alors accordons leur un chapitre de répit, d'accord ?**

 **Pour mon rythme d'écriture, on m'a fait la remarque quand à la longueur de mes chapitres. Certains d'entre vous les trouve un peu trop court mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi ils sont si court. C'est tout simplement que je fonctionne par "scène". Dans ma tête un chapitre = un moment. Il n'est pas forcément très long et j'écris souvent tout d'un coup. A chaque fois que j'ai écris quelque chose, je veux le partager avec vous tout de suite et je préfère donc en faire un chapitre. Dites vous que je découvre un peu l'histoire dans ses détails quasiment en même temps que vous ! J'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications.. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous m'en voyez navrée mais il est assez tard et je n'ai plus forcément les idées claires aha !**

 **Si vous avez des questions, remarques ou tout simplement envie de me faire part de votre ressentit sur le chapitre ou le déroulement de l'histoire jusqu'ici, je vous invite à vous déchaîner dans les commentaires ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve au chapitre 7 ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 6.**

Les ambulances arrivèrent dans le commissariat créant ainsi une sacré effervescence. Angela qui était ce jour là de service à la cafétaria débarqua en larmes dans le hall en voyant Jane sur le brancard avec les ambulanciers. La brune tenta de rassurer sa mère en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais comment convaincre quelqu'un d'autre que tout va bien lorsqu'on arrive même pas à se rassurer sois-même. L'ambulance partie finalement en direction de l'hôpital avec à son bord Jane et sa mère. Après une série de tests fait en urgence, les médecins expliquèrent à Jane que suite à son coma, un caillot de sang s'était formé dans son cerveau. Heureusement pour elle, il s'était dissipé rapidement sans l'aide de médicament. Le caillot avait fait pression sur une partie, la partie qui gère les émotions plus exactement, ce qui avait ainsi plongé la jeune femme dans une colère noire lors de l'interrogatoire. Les médecins lui avaient même expliqué que le caillot aurait pus provoquer des hallucinations visuelles et auditives mais que le pire avait été évité grâce à la réactivité de Korsak. Les médecins expliquèrent à Jane qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle mais qu'une infirmière passerait tout les jours pendant une semaine afin de lui faire des prises de sang. On fournit aussi à la jeune femme un traitement pour prévenir la reformation d'un caillot. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Jane retrouva enfin son appartement suivit de près par sa mère qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Maman. Je te dis que tout va bien. Je n'ai plus mal au crâne et, en plus, les médecins m'ont fournis tout les médicaments nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça aille mal à nouveau.

\- Jane, tu as eus un caillot au cerveau. Tout ceci aurait pus être bien plus grave ! S'il te plait, laisse moi rester.

\- Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même ! J'ai besoin d'être seule, de me reposer. Je dois être au calme maman, je t'appellerai demain à la première heure !

Tout en parlant, la lieutenant tentait de pousser d'une manière plutôt discutable sa mère en direction de la sortie. Angela ne semblait pas décidé à partir, elle protestait toujours mais Jane ouvrit la porte en grand. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Maura planté devant, la main en l'air prête à frapper à la porte. Angela leva les bras en l'air.

\- Ah ! Maura ! Tu vas peut-être réussir à décider Jane à me laisser rester pour cette nuit ! Elle a besoin que quelqu'un reste avec elle. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?!

\- Angela, vous semblez fatigué. Je vais rester avec Jane, d'accord ?

\- Ah ! Merci Maura, tu es vraiment adorable ! Au moins, Jane aura un docteur à disposition. Enfin.. Même si d'habitude tes patients sont plutôt morts mais.. Tu m'as compris. Bonne soirée les filles et pas de folie !

Jane referma doucement la porte derrière sa mère et resta face à la porte fermée quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Maura débarque ainsi, ce n'était pas son genre. Ou peut-être que ça l'était ? Après tout, elle ne la connaissait que depuis 2 mois. La brune prit une légèrement inspiration et entreprit de parler mais elle fût interrompus par Maura.

\- Jane. Je.. Excuse moi pour hier soir. Je devais reprendre mes esprits, faire le point.. Enfin.

La lieutenant l'interrompit avant qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Jane se retourna vers Maura, elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait résigné.

\- Maura, j'ai compris. Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurai jamais dûs faire ça. Comment pourrais-je penser à une telle chose entre nous ? C'est vrai, après tout, nous sommes amies. Je pense que j'ai.. J'ai peut-être confondu mes sentiments suite au choc du coma ? Ou.. Ou je ne sais pas, c'est toi le docteur après tout ! Tu trouveras bien explication à tout ça, hein ? En tout cas, n'y pense plus. Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais tâcher de me tenir à l'écart du whisky !

Le docteur Isles observa silencieusement Jane durant quelques instants. Jane portait une de ses nombreuses chemises et un jean noir. C'était un look très sobre que Maura avait toujours sus apprécier. En réalité, elle voyait beaucoup de qualité en Jane et elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire. La blonde se racla la gorge et se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Ecoutes. Je suis sérieuse Jane, ne m'interrompt pas. Tu me laisses parler jusqu'à ce que je termine ce que j'ai à dire. D'accord ?

Maura releva son regard en direction de la brune qui hocha silencieusement la tête. Le docteur prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son monologue.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié ta personnalité Jane, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais, j'ai toujours pensé que nous sommes un peu complémentaire. J'ai toujours tout voulus planifier dans ma vie mais quand tu as débarqué, tu m'as fais faire des choses que je n'aurai jamais crus faire comme.. Manger des cacahuètes dans un bar ! Boire une bière à la bouteille ! Ou alors manger dans certains restaurants à l'hygiène plutôt douteuse. Au début, j'avais très peur. Mais j'ai finalement appris à apprécier ces petits moments de folie, que je n'avais pas prévu mais pour moi, ça ressemblait à une grande aventure. Et puis je n'avais pas peur car tu étais toujours là, à mes côtés prête à me rattraper en cas de problème. Mais tout ça, ça fait peu de temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est malheureux mais il aura fallut que tu tombes dans le coma et que j'ai peur de te perdre pour réaliser tout ça. Jane, tu rends ma vie tellement plus palpitante. Hier soir, encore une fois, je n'avais pas planifié ce qu'il s'est passé et cette fois, j'ai vraiment pris peur. Je.. Je ne savais pas quoi faire Jane, je ne savais pas si c'était toi ou l'alcool qui parlait.. Je suis désolée. A l'hôpital quand tu as déclaré que tu voulais tout reprendre de zéro, j'ai crus que ça allait effacer notre ancienne relation mais au final, on a vite repris nos repaires et on s'est même découverte autrement. Jane, j'ai toujours aimé l'ancienne version de toi et.. Je.. J'aime encore plus cette nouvelle version de toi.

Jane observait Maura avec des yeux ronds. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à Maura. Pour le coup, le docteur l'avait prise par surprise et Jane n'était pas habitué à ça. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle se sentit rougir et se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, un mot ou plutôt, un prénom, sortit de sa bouche.

\- Maura.

C'était une soirée exceptionnelle étant donné que le docteur Isles pris, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, le lieutenant Rizzoli par surprise. La blonde s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers Jane et la repoussa contre la porte d'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent de longues minutes avant que, finalement, elles franchissent le pas. Le geste vint des deux partis : les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent. Le baiser fut tout d'abord doux, passionné. C'était comme si elles se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. Maura entreprit d'embrasser Jane un peu partout sur le visage, le nez, la bouche, le coin de la machoire, le cou. De son côté, Jane avait décidé de serrer Maura le plus fort possible contre elle. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et ne voulait surtout pas laisser le docteur Isles s'échapper. Mais Maura ne semblait pas décidé à partir étant donné qu'elle avait entreprit de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Jane un par un tout en l'embrassant à l'endroit où se trouvait le bouton. Jane baissa la tête en haussant les sourcils.

\- Maura.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu.. Enfin tu veux rester devant la porte.

\- Hmm.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? Sur le paillasson ?

\- Hmmm !

Le docteur Isles releva finalement la tête, ses cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille et elle avait le teint rouge. Jane explosa de rire. C'était plutôt amusant comme situation, il fallait le dire. La brune n'avait pas pour habitude de voir Maura ainsi mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle n'allait surtout pas s'en plaindre. Tout en rigolant Jane attrapa Maura et la porta dans ses bras, un peu comme une princesse ce qui fit pouffer Maura de rire mais le docteur Isles reprit tout de suite son sérieux.

\- Jane, tu devrais pas me porter ! Tu es fatigué, tu dois te reposer.

\- Maura, pour l'amour de dieu. La ferme. On va tout sauf se reposer cette nuit.

La blonde se racla la gorge en plantant son regard dans celui de Jane. Elle savait que Jane n'avait pas tord : elles n'allaient pas se reposer cette nuit et cette pensée était tout à fait agréable pour le docteur Isles. Maura se contenta alors d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Jane alors que cette dernière la portait jusqu'à la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nous voilà au chapitre 7, j'espère que la fanfiction vous plait toujours autant. Je vais être honnête avec vous : je n'avais pas prévu de la continuer après le chapitre dernier mais vos commentaires et le nombre de vues m'ont vraiment motivé à trouver de quoi continuer ! Donc accrocher vos ceintures, une nouvelle intrigue arrive bientôt ! Pour l'instant, j'autorise un chapitre (ou peut-être deux) de répit à nos deux héroïnes !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez-pas à me faire part de votre ressentis dans les commentaires ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 7.**

All about that bass de Meghan Trainor résonnait dans l'appartement de Jane. La musique était tellement forte que la lieutenant en ressentait les vibrations jusque dans le lit. Elle grimaça et se tourna dans le lit pour voir l'heure : 7h30. La brune regarda à côté d'elle : Personne. Maura était partit sans rien dire ? Jane se passa une main sur le visage. Sacré nuit. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jane lorsqu'elle repassa à la nuit passé, les caresses de Maura, les lèvres de Maura, le corps de Maura, les cheveux de Maura qui la gênaient pour l'embrasser. Alors que la brune souriait bêtement dans son lit, elle entendit des bruits de pas par dessus la musique. La jeune femme se redressa alors dans le lit et la scène qu'elle découvrit fut plutôt surprenante. Maura tenait un plateau sur lequel trônait deux tasses de café, des gaufres et de la chantilly. La blonde était d'ailleurs dans une tenue légère puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de Jane ouverte. Jane resta comme pétrifiée dans le lit, elle déglutit, s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue et prit la parole.

\- Tu.. Tu m'as fais le petit déj' ?

\- Les glucides sont très importants après un effort physique Jane ! De plus, nous devons nous hydrater et la caféine nous permettra de passer la journée malgré le manque de sommeil.

\- Tu prends ton job de docteur très au sérieux à ce que je vois.

Maura revint aux côtés de Jane avec le plateau qu'elle déposa soigneusement sur le lit. La blonde affichait un large sourire, elle prit de la chantilly sur le bout de son doigt et en déposa sur le bout du nez de Jane.

\- Oui, je prend mon job très au sérieux. Mais disons plus tôt que je suis ton infirmière.

\- Une infirmière plutôt sexy alors..

Le docteur Isles rigola et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane. Elle lécha ensuite son doigt plein de chantilly en observant Jane de manière très suggestive.

\- Après tout, lieutenant.. I'm all about that bass.

\- J'ai soudainement très, très faim.. Tu as raison, on devrait manger et je vais commencer par la chantilly.

Sur ces paroles fort prometteuses, Jane prit de la chantilly avec ses doigts sur les gaufres et elle en déposa sur les lèvres de Maura. La lieutenant se pencha ensuite vers le docteur et l'embrassa doucement. Les deux jeunes femmes rompirent finalement le baiser pour s'observer quelques instants dans les yeux, Maura replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Jane.

\- Assez de batifollages ! On doit manger maintenant !

\- Quel romantisme !

Jane et Maura rigolèrent et s'attaquèrent finalement au plateau qu'avait fait Maura parce que, mine de rien, elles avaient vraiment faim.

Une fois repus, tout s'était plutôt vite enchaîné, il avait fallut prendre une douche, s'habiller, se préparer. Une chose que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire à deux et Jane dût même attendre Maura qui passa près de 45 minutes dans la salle de bain. Finalement, elles sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent sur le parking. Une fois sur le parking les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent net, elles se regardèrent.

\- On prend la même voiture ou chacune la notre ?

La réponse que posa Maura sonnait comme le dilemme de la journée aux oreilles de Jane. La brune fit une petite grimace et se tourna vers Maura.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on.. Qu'on prenne chacune la notre, tu vois ? Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de tout le monde. Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour leur parler de nous. C'est.. C'est délicat a aborder comme sujet.

\- Oui, d'accord. Bon à plus tard alors.

Alors que Jane allait s'approcher de Maura pour l'embrasser, la blonde tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la voiture sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. La lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea à son tour vers sa voiture. Bien évidemment, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent exactement en même temps au commissariat ce qui rendit la situation encore plus gênante. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes alors qu'elles traversaient le parking du commissariat. Jane fut la première a le briser.

\- Ecoute Maura, je suis désolée si ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure t'as blessé. C'est juste que..

Jane fut interrompu par Korsak qui venait a sa rencontre sur le parking. Il tenait un dossier et semblait avoir passé la nuit au commissariat a en juger des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Jane, te voilà ! Ah tiens, bonjour Maura. Jane, j'ai vu Angela ce matin, elle m'a tout expliqué. J'espère que ça va aller. Je suis désolé mais il faudrait qu'on se remette tout de suite au boulot sur l'affaire de la jeune femme tuée dans Chinatown il y a deux jours. On s'est trompé, c'est pas le petit ami qui l'a tué. Il a passé la nuit avec une autre fille qui a confirmé cette version. Il faut qu'on relise tout, le rapport d'autopsie, le rapport balistique, tout. On a dût louper quelque chose.

\- Je peux peut-être réexaminer le corps ? Il est possible que j'ai raté quelque chose.

Avant même que Korsak ou Jane aient le temps de dire réagir à ce que Maura venait de dire, la blonde s'empressa de pénétrer dans le commissariat pour se rendre à la morgue. Korsak ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le comportement plus ou moins étrange de Maura étant donné qu'il tendit le dossier qu'il tenait à Jane.

\- Tiens. Tu épluches ça, moi je retourne sur les lieux interroger les voisins pour voir si quelqu'un aurait enfin vu quelque chose !

Korsak ne laissa pas le temps à Jane de répondre et il partit directement laissant la jeune femme et le dossier planté au milieu du parking. La brune secoua la tête, soupira et se dirigea finalement en direction de son bureau. Elle avait pas mal de travail a faire, elle qui pensait que la journée s'annonçait bien. Une fois à son bureau Jane entreprit de relire le dossier en long, en large et en travers. Rien dans le rapport balistique ou dans le rapport d'autopsie ne laissait paraître quelque chose qui leur permettrait de résoudre l'enquête. La journée était bien avancé lorsque Korsak revint enfin de son tour de la scène de crime.

\- Quelqu'un a enfin entendu quelque chose le soir du meurtre ! Apparemment, quelqu'un dont l'appartement donne sur la rue aurait entendu des éclats de voix aux alentours de de 4h du matin. Quand le témoin a regardé par la fenêtre, c'était deux jeunes femmes qui étaient entrain de se disputer. Le témoin est ensuite retourné ce coucher et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il a entendu les coups de feu. On tiens notre coupable, c'est une des amie de la victime qui l'a abattu.

\- Mais quel est le mobile ?

\- Jalousie ? On va le découvrir en interrogeant les suspects. Mais pas d'interrogatoire pour toi Jane, le suspect d'hier, Zhao, il veut attaquer le commissariat en justice donc tu vas rester un peu en retrait et on va laisser le commissaire gérer le problème.

Jane hocha la tête, Korsak avait raison. Mieux valait laisser le commissaire gérer la situation. Frost et Korsak s'occupèrent donc d'interroger les amies de la victime présentent ce soir là. Finalement l'une d'entre elle craque et avoua tout. Elle avait tué son amie par jalousie exactement comme Korsak l'avait supposé. Cette enquête se terminait enfin, Jane referma le dossier de l'enquête et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Des bruits de talons attirèrent son attention, elle releva la tête et aperçut Maura en blouse blanche qui venait vers elle. La lieutenant se leva d'un bond sur sa chaise et s'approcha de Maura, la docteur prit la parole en première.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. On va prendre notre temps, le temps qu'il te faut et on le dira aux autres quand tu seras prête, d'accord ?

Maura prit les mains de Jane en souriant, la lieutenant observa quelques instants Maura droit dans les yeux avant d'hocher doucement la tête en souriant à son tour. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, Jane n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour que Maura comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Elles étaient faite l'une pour l'autre.

\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

\- Lieutenant Rizzoli.

La voix grave fit légèrement sursauter Jane qui lâcha à la hâte les mains de Maura et qui se retourna vers la voix. C'était le petit ami de la victime : Kim Zhao. Il sortait du bureau du commissaire accompagné de son avocat, l'homme fit signe à son avocat de se diriger vers la sortie. L'avocat s'exécuta sans broncher. Zhao s'approcha de Jane et lui tendit la main en afficha un sourire sournois. Jane prit la main d'un air méfiant, elle observa l'homme qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

\- Je voulais vous remercier lieutenant d'avoir arrêté la meurtrière de Andrea.

\- On a fait notre devoir Monsieur Zhao.

Alors que Jane essaya de lâcher la main de l'homme, se dernier l'attira plus vers lui afin de pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Surveillez vos arrières et ceux de vos amis lieutenant.

Il lâcha finalement la main de Jane en affichant un sourire sournois, il lança un regard en biais à Maura et se dirigea vers la sortie du commissariat avant même que la brune ait le temps de réagir aux menaces de l'homme. Elle le regarda donc partir, les sourcils froncés. Maura s'approcha de Jane et lui prit discrètement la main, le docteur ne s'autorisait ce geste uniquement parce que le commissariat était déjà bien vide à cette heure-ci.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hmm.. Oui. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre !

\- D'accord, laisse moi passer prendre mon sac et on y va !

Maura déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jane et parti d'un pas léger en direction de la morgue pour récupérer ses affaires. Jane attendit que Maura disparaisse dans l'ascenseur du commissariat pour retourner vers son bureau et prendre un chargeur de son arme de service dans un tiroir. La brune vérifia qu'il y avait bien 10 balles dans le chargeur, elle glissa ensuite ce dernier dans la poche intérieur de sa veste qu'elle enfila. La lieutenant éteignit la lampe de son bureau et se dirigea finalement vers le hall d'entré pour y retrouver Maura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapiiiiiiiitre 8 ! Je suis toujours aussi stupéfaite du nombre de vues sur cette fanfiction ! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part par commentaire de votre ressentis sur le chapitre !**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt, pour le chapitre 9 ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne m'oublies pas. - Chapitre 8.**

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours et au final, une semaine entière passèrent. Jane et Maura vivaient dans un petit cocon, leur journée se résumaient à partir chacune de leur coté au travail, faire comme si de rien était tout au long de la journée et de se retrouver le soir chez l'une ou chez l'autre pour manger ensemble devant un film, qu'elles finissaient souvent par ne pas voir en entier. Aller au lit, passer une bonne partie de la nuit à se câliner, dormir quelques heures et recommencer ce cycle durant des jours et des jours. Jane aurait pus continuer ainsi durant.. Des décennies ? Des siècles ? Sûrement. Alors que le jour pointait le bout de son nez, les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongés dans le lit de Jane, nues. Jane fut la première à se réveiller, elle releva la tête et observa Maura dormir durant de longues minutes. Le docteur Isles se décida enfin à se réveiller, elle ouvrit seulement un œil et esquissa un sourire en voyant que Jane la regardait dormir. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en gardant son sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu m'observes comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas si longtemps que ça mais je pourrais le faire pendant des heures.

Jane se tortilla un peu dans le lit afin de se rapprocher de Maura de manière à pouvoir lui embrasser l'épaule. La lieutenant entreprit ensuite de laisser ses doigts parcourir l'épaule de Maura, descendre sur les côtes enfin bref, vagabonder sur les courbes de Maura. Sous les caresses de Jane, Maure se détendit et commença même à refermer les yeux sans pour autant que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jane entrer en contacte avec sa hanche.

\- Vous êtes bien matinale Lieutenant Rizzoli.

\- Hein, hein..

Maura rouvrit les yeux en rigolant. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux Jane qui déposa un énimère baiser sur la cuisse de Maura avant de relever la tête et de l'observer d'un regard plein de passion tandis que Maura passait sa main dans les cheveux de la brune. Maura l'observa quelques instants avant de détourner le regard vers le réveil.

\- Oh merde !

\- Hm ?

\- Jane, faut qu'on se lève, on est en retard !

\- Mais non, ça fait 20 minutes que je suis réveillée.

\- Jane, il est 9H00 !

La brune se redressa et regarda le réveil : 9H01. Bon sang, elles étaient encore en retard, voilà un problème que les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivaient pas à résoudre : Le temps. Elles perdaient vraiment la notion du temps lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble et c'était déjà le deuxième matin de la semaine qu'elles arrivaient en même temps en retard. Jane se laissa rouler dans le lit de manière à se retrouver sur le dos en grognant alors que Maura était déjà debout entrain de fouiller dans les tiroirs dans la commode. Elle jeta une paire de sous-vêtements à Jane.

\- On pourrait appeler et dire qu'on est malade ?

\- Toutes les deux en même temps ? C'est un peu gros Jane.

\- Intoxication alimentaire ? On pourrait avoir manger un truc pas frais et comme ça, on reste ici. Toute la journée.

La lieutenant roula à nouveau dans le lit de façon à se retrouver sur le ventre et ainsi pouvoir observer sa petite amie enfiler ses sous-vêtements en quatrième vitesse. La blonde leva les yeux et partant dans la salle de bain juste à côté de la chambre afin de se laver les dents, elle parla la bouche pleine de dentifrice en se penchant dans l'encadrement de la porte de façon à voir Jane.

\- Non, non. Cha va paraître louch' ! Il chaut qu'on y aille ! Chinon, ils vont comprendre !

\- Ce serait si grave que ça ?

Maura se rinça la bouche avant de revenir, comme une tornade, dans la chambre et d'ouvrir le placard où elle avait installé quelques robes pour les nuits où elle restait chez Jane. Alors qu'elle choisissait entre une robe noire et une robe bleu, elle tourna la tête pour regarder Jane.

\- Tu te sens prête à ce que tout le commissariat soit au courant ? Tu crois pas que tu devrais d'abord en parler avec ta mère ?

Jane fit une petite moue et se leva enfin dans l'idée de s'habiller. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et attrapa un jean et une chemise dans la commode. La lieutenant s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents pendant que Maura tentait de se maquiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La salle de bain n'était pas vraiment faite pour deux. Alors que Jane finissait de se préparer, Maura se précipita dans la cuisine afin de prendre les déjeuners qu'elles avaient prévu la veille. La doc' les emballa le plus rapidement possible et elle rejoignit Jane qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. A 9H30 les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin sur le parking de l'immeuble, après quelques matins d'entraînement, elles avaient appris à se préparer vite. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mécanique bien huilé mais le couple en était plutôt fier. Jane déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Maura et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- A ce soir, passe une bonne journée !

\- Je.. Oui ! Toi aussi !

Les mots qu'aurait voulut dire Maura à Jane lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils et adressa un large à sourire à Jane qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce petit cafouillage. Le docteur Isles monta alors dans sa voiture et se rendit au commissariat de Boston, heureusement pour elle, à la morgue c'était elle la chef donc personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était en retard. Du côté de Jane, c'était une tout autre histoire. La brune entra dans le commissariat avec 3 minutes de décalage sur Maura, chose importante qu'elles avaient mis en place pour ne pas trop faire remarquer qu'elles arrivaient en même temps. Dès que la lieutenant entra dans le hall, son petit frère, Frankie lui tomba dessus.

\- Hé alors soeurette ? Encore en retard. Tu sais que le commissaire commence à voir que tu es retard ? Attention, je risquerais de prendre ta place à ce rythme là !

Il rigola et disparut dans un couloir du commissariat avant même que Jane ait le temps de lui clouer le bec. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son bureau. La matinée avait si bien commencé et pourtant, voilà qu'elle tournait au vinaigre. Dans un soupire venant du fond du cœur, la brune s'installa finalement derrière son bureau.

Cette matinée qui s'annonçait si mal se passait finalement calmement. Korsak comme Frost ne firent aucune réfléxion quand au retard de Jane, peut-être avaient-ils peur que Jane ne pète un cable comme elle l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt ? Honnêtement, Jane s'en fichait. Depuis que les médecins lui avaient prescrit des médicaments pour éviter un nouveau caillot, tout allait bien. Elle n'avait plus de migraine et en plus, elle avait un docteur à disposition 24H/24, ce qui était bien pratique. Rapidement, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et le ventre de Jane, qui n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner le matin même, commença à crier famine. La jeune femme regarda partout autour de son bureau : Aucun signe de son déjeuner. Elle l'avait pourtant préparé hier.. L'air perplexe, elle refouilla à nouveau dans son sac.

\- Jane ! J'ai oublié de te donner ton déjeuner !

Jane frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Maura se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce tenant le déjeuner de Jane. Le docteur Isles traversa la pièce rapidement, ses talons n'aidant pas à rendre son passage discret. D'ailleurs, Korsak et Frost n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Ils observèrent Maura apporter le déjeuner de Jane d'un air médusé. Le docteur entreprit de tout installer devant Jane comme si elle avait 4 ans. Elle disposa la boite contenant le déjeuner, des couverts et une bouteille d'eau sur le bureau de Jane.

\- Alors.. Je t'ai fais comme tu aimes hein, j'ai pas mis trop de tomate dans ta salade. Mais pas trop de viande, tu dois faire attention à la quantité de protéine que tu manges avec tes médicaments. Ensuite, en parlant de médicament, ce matin tu as oublié de prendre les tiens. Alors les voici, avec ceux que tu dois prendre ce midi. Prends les bien en mangeant, d'accord ?

\- Maura. C'est.. C'est bon, ok ? Merci. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu sais, je le fais tout les jours. Même quand on fait pas une soirée pizza chez moi et que tu t'endors sur le canapé et que moi je vais me coucher dans mon lit. Hein. Tu sais, quand on dors dans le même appartement mais pas la même pièce.

Jane ferma les yeux et se sentit rougir en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. A quel point pouvait-elle être autant stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de déblatérer de telles bétises ? Elle releva son regard vers Maura qui l'observait l'air perplexe. Soudain le visage du docteur s'illumina et elle fit un clin d'oeil tout sauf discret à la lieutenant. Jane s'attendit alors au pire, Maura était la pire menteuse et la pire actrice que l'Amérique est connu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Oui ! Absolument. On ne dort pas dans le même lit, non, non. Pas du tout ! J'adore ton canapé, il est super confortable d'ailleurs. Bon.. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ?! Je vais y aller. A ce soir ! Non ! Non pas ce soir, je veux dire à demain. Au travail. Ici, au commissariat. Bonne journée lieutenant.

Jane se frappa le front suite à ce que venait de dire Maura. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être médecin légiste, être brillante dans le domaine scientifique mais être tout simplement incapable de mentir ? Alors que le docteur Isles quittait la pièce d'un pas pricipité, Jane releva son regard vers Korsak et Frost qui la fixait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Quoi ?

Jane les regarda d'un regard assassin, ses deux collègues pouffèrent de rire et s'empressèrent de retourner à leur déjeuner sans rien ajouter. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Korsak et Frost ne firent aucune réflexion quand à la scène qui avait eut lieu le midi même. Finalement, la journée se termina enfin. Jane se leva de derrière son bureau et fit craquer ses cervicales. La brune attrapa finalement sa veste et l'enfila. Korsak se leva à son tour et posa son regard sur Jane, il l'observa en silence quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Frost et moi allons boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ?

Jane qui voulait tout sauf éveiller les soupçons sur sa relation avec Maura, s'empressa de répondre à son collègue. Elle enverrait un message à Maura pour lui dire qu'elle serait en retard, rien de bien grave.

\- Ouais, avec plaisir !

Le trio quitta donc les bureaux et se dirigea vers le hall. Seulement, Maura était dans le hall visiblement elle avait décidé d'attendre Jane pour voir si elles faisaient quelque chose ce soir. Jane fit une petite moue lorsque Maura lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Frost et Korsak qui marchaient aux côtés de Jane se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Korsak prit alors la parole.

\- Maura, nous allons boire un verre ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Je..

\- Oooh non. Maura, tu as petite mine, non ? Tu as l'air fatigué hein. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, boire une tisane et aller te coucher !

Jane s'empressa d'accompagner Maura vers la sortie pour éviter que Korsak ou même Maura, n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. La lieutenant murmura à sa petite amie.

\- Je suis désolée Maura, mais je suis pas prête à ce qu'ils sachent.

\- Je sais Jane..

Alors que Maura allait enfin franchir le seuil de la porte et que Jane se croyait sortit d'affaire, Korsak éleva la voix de façon à se faire entendre des deux jeunes femmes. On sentait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Jane, c'est bon. Tu peux arrêter. Je vais quand même pas laisser ta petite amie passer la soirée toute seule. Viens avec nous Maura, ça nous fait plaisir.

Frost hocha la tête en observant les filles. Jane les regarda à tour de rôle, l'air horrifié. Comment avaient-ils devinés ?! N'avaient-elles pas été assez prudente sur leur comportement ? Ou sur comment elles se comportent lorsqu'elles sont ensemble ?!

\- Comment as-tu sus ?

\- Je suis flic Jane, pas aveugle. Aller, on y va !

Jane rentra la tête dans les épaules l'air gênée mais Frost s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en rigolant.

\- Aller Jane, fais pas la tête. Ce n'est pas un drame. Et puis, vous étiez tout sauf discrète toutes les deux. Comment peux-tu demander à Maura de mentir alors qu'elle en est physiquement incapable ?!


End file.
